Kapatid
"Kapatid" is the second Holy Monday episode of the 2017 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It succeeds the episode "Inay" in the Monday lineup. The episode aired on 10 April 2017 with a total runtime of 54 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Alden Richards and Ryan Agoncillo. Supporting cast includes Ruby Rodriguez, Pia Guanio, Jade Lopez, Jerald Napoles, and Icon Nourish Lapuz. The episode is directed by Bb. Joyce Bernal. Plot Franco (Alden Richards) is a mentally impaired young man who has been left in the care of his older brother Aldo (Ryan Agoncillo). Because of Franco's special needs, Aldo is often forced to defend his brother from bullies at home, in school, and on the streets. However, not once did he consider to admit Franco to a mental health institution as a promise to their mother not to abandon him. Aldo uses his drawing skills in order to make ends meet for him and his brother. While walking with buckets of water on the street, Franco accidentally spills them on two men walking on the street. The men assaults Franco, knowing that he is mentally challenged. Aldo comes into the rescue to fight the two men. Back at home, Aldo is confronted by his girlfriend Nanette (Jade Lopez) for missing their anniversary dinner. Nanette breaks up with him for devoting most of his time to Franco and not putting enough effort into their relationship. After the horrible breakup, Aldo becomes irritated with his brother who is trying to comfort him. He actually begins to consider leaving Franco to a mental health institution after being suggested by a co-worker. In the meantime, Aldo returns to his drawing board and completes three artworks that he is planning to submit to a job he is applying for that is expected to change their lives. However, Franco brings those three artworks to school, without Aldo's consent, for show-and-tell. He shows the artworks in front of the classe and expresses his pride for his older brother. His presentation was recorded by a student. Meanwhile, Aldo looks for the artworks everywhere around the house. Franco returns home and confesses to his brother. He reveals the artworks all torn up and soaked. Enraged, Aldo yells at Franco who begins to punch himself in response. Aldo stops his brother before he is able to inflict any serious injury. Aldo consults a medical expert about his brother who recommends that they admit him to a mental health institution. He agrees. On the day of Franco's departure, Aldo hails a cab driver and sees that Franco is reluctant to enter the cab. Franco whimpers and covers his face but assures that he will be all right in the institution, all while crossing his fingers. Aldo decides to let his brother stay and promises that they will face life's challenges together. Franco's show-and-tell presentation becomes viral on social media. Aldo receives a phone call from his co-worker who informs him that he has been accepted by the agency after seeing his artworks on the viral video. Cast Main cast * Alden Richards as Franco * Ryan Agoncillo as Aldo Supporting cast * Ruby Rodriguez as Tiyang * Pia Guanio as Ms. Buenaventura * Jade Lopez as Nanette Also starring * Jerald Napoles as co-worker * Icon Nourish Lapuz as Alfred Mercado Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles